


The Death of Sakura

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Haruno Sakura-centric, Minor Narusaku, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: During the confrontation after the Kage Summit, Naruto is just a few minutes too late to the battlefield.What will happen now?





	The Death of Sakura

Naruto had always loved Sakura deeply. That would never change. He had not completely given up hope for his feelings but would not tell her until he reunited their team. Until then, Naruto viewed himself as a failure, unworthy of her. All he ever wanted was her happiness. 

Kakashi viewed himself as a failure, trash. If those who killed their own comrades were trash, he certainly counted. He, indirectly or not, took Rin's life. After that, how could he face Obito in the afterlife? Sakura was his student, and comrade, assigned to him after she passed the bell test. Yet, she was left behind, in the shadow of Sasuke and Naruto. He regretted deeply not paying more attention to her, though it seemed she was doing far better under Lady Fifth, and had become a truly powerful medical ninja. He would never stop being proud of Sakura and her progress, heroism and determination to save those she loved. 

 

"S-Sasuke-k-" It was too late. There was a terrible slicing sound. Blood dripped hauntingly. Sakura could no longer do anything but gurgle agonizingly as her life fled from her body and Sasuke's hand choked her. She was murdered, in cold blood by someone who never should have raised a single hand against her. She didn't deserve this, Kakashi inwardly yelled.  Sasuke, now completely emotionless and cold blooded, dropped her corpse like a sack of meat he didn't want anymore and it fell to the ground with a thud.

Near them, Karin Uzumaki looked on, watching Sakura's life force fade into nothing. She gasped, horrified. Clearly this was someone whom Sasuke had known before, and loved him and he still slaughtered her like nothing with her own kunai. 

_Sasuke...what kind of monster have you become? No, actually, I don't care anymore...I only care about getting away from here alive. He'll kill us all...._

 

Kakashi's fist clenched painfully. This was one loss too many. Obito, Rin, Old Man Sarutobi, Minato Sensei...how much more could one man lose? This would not stand. _THIS WILL NOT STAND!_

"Sasuke..." Kakashi hissed fiercely, tears threatening to leave his eyelashes, "You...actually did it. Why? She ...she loved you. She wanted to....save you!"

"Tch." Sasuke grunted, shrugging. "She was annoying!"

"You....bastard. You rotten murdering thug. You won't leave here alive."

Sasuke cackled mockingly, "Is that a threat, Kakashi? You, with your damned stolen eye? I'll take my time ripping it off your corpse! Then...hehe....I'll dispense with the rest of you Leaf scum."

"You've fallen so far...Why? Has Madara corrupted you this much?"

"Madara showed me the truth about the world and my clan. Bring them back and I will stop right now! But that's never going to happen is it, Kakashi?" Sasuke spat menacingly.

"You've completely lost your way. If I don't stop you here and now..."

Pooling his chakra for one last attack, Kakashi leapt forward, engaging him in brutal combat. Exhausted and battered from the battle with Danzo, and half blind, Sasuke was on the back foot. Kakashi formed Chidori and rammed it forward, directly at his old student. 

_I couldn't save the boy you were, Sasuke. I couldn't see what you were becoming until it was too late for Sakura. Forgive me. Forgive me, everyone. But what I can do now....is stop the man you are. Once and for all._

Sasuke countered with his own lightning spear and the ensuing clash sent powerful shockwaves down toward Karin. He landed on the ground, breathing raggedly. 

 _He's nearing his end_ , Kakashi thought. _One more Kamui and I....._

Sasuke snarled and tried to fire up Susano again, and punch Kakashi. Suddenly...they heard a truly terrible scream. 

" _SASSUKEEEEE_!" 

The scream had come from a blonde haired boy, cradling Sakura's body and crying hysterically. _Sakura-chan! I failed you! I'm so sorry for everything! So sorry I couldn't get here sooner....How can I become Hokage now? I couldn't even save Sakura-chan!_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONEEEE" Naruto belted out, tearing up his throat. His love was gone...and she had died before ever even knowing how he truly felt. Instead her heart was devoted to the murdering traitor there. 

"Shut the hell up, idiot and wait your turn! I'm killing every last damn one of you. Sakura was first. Kakashi is next!"

 _No, Sasuke. Sorry about this, Naruto but it's my responsibity as our team's Sensei to take Sasuke down. I'm going to Kamui his head away!_   Kakashi thought.

 

"You.....BASTAAAARD!" If Naruto had some time to think, he may have spared Sasuke's life like with Nagato, but he was filled with so much anger, hate, and loss at that momnt that he viciously charged forward, eyes radiating the Nine Tail's power, preparing to rip Sasuke's face off for what he had done.  "YOU KILLED SAKURA CHAN! SHE LOVED YOU!"

Too shocked to respond, Sasuke was sent painfully tumbling away into the rockface. He grunted in pain, and used his eyes to avoid the next attack. 

But as Naruto went in for what he felt was a killng blow, the attack...missed. A body tumbled to the ground, and it was Sasuke but missing the entire top half of his body. There was no log. No hint it was a clone. Sasuke was dead. The Kamui had worked. 

 

 _Sakura...you're avenged,_ thought Kakashi. _No, wait....not yet. Madara turned him into this...I will pay Madara back in blood._   _I promise._ He viewed this as his ultimate penance for letting the team split and fracture to this degree. Now...it was fully broken and there was no putting it back together. 

Suddenly, Madara warped in. He paused to survry the scene. Defeated dead Sasuke. Dead medical ninja. Dying Taka girl. He let out a dark chuckle and said "Well there goes that backup plan. Foiled me, huh, Kakashi?"

"I have one Kamui left...You will follow Sasuke to the grave, Madara!"

"Don't bother. I'm not like him. That won't work on me. You're one foot in the grave already."  Kakashi frowned, wondering what counter Madara had for his Mangekeyo power. "Besides...you should be used to letting people die by now, hm?" Before Kakashi could demand to know what the hell he meant by that, Madara warped away again, with his Sharingan.

Naruto had calmed down somewhat, and gone back to sobbing over his friend's bodies. _W-why? Sasuke...Sakura chan...Jiraiya Sensei. I cannot be Hokage! Not now! All I do ...is let people die! Sakura chan only wanted to help people. She was a true hero of the Leaf. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you._

Kakashi grimly limped over, barely able to walk or see himself.  He did not dare say a word. Only lay a hand on Naruto's shaking shouldr, to possibly comfort his friend and final remaining student. 

Naruto simply cried while clutching the body that would never move again, covering his hands and chest in Sakura's blood. 

This was truly a dark day. A day when a pink haired hero's luck caught up to her, and she gave her life, trying to protect all her friends. Stabbed to death by a grave threat to all of them. But as the world was on the verge of all out war, they may not have time for much mourning. Kakashi dreaded breaking the news to Lady Fifth, who loved the girl like a daughter.

This was the day...of Sakura Haruno's death.


End file.
